Stuck in Forks
by LilianaCullenTheShadowhunter
Summary: This is a slight twist to Twilight. It takes place during Twilight... but what if Edward didnt end up with Bella?    Oh, I dont own the characters or the books... all that good stuff :


"Please dad! You cant just leave me with people I don't know!" I say.

"I'm so sorry honey, but you know you are not allowed to come. Ever since you made the decision to pull all those pranks at school. Besides, you know the Cullens fairly well," my mom says.

"But mom, these aren't even people, they are vampires! Did you forget about that?" I ask.

"No, we haven't forgotten. Besides, you know they don't hurt humans," my dad says.

"Gah!" I say and stomp away to my room. I cant believe it! My parents and my 15 year old sister were going on vacation to Europe, England and God knows where else. But guess what? I cant go because I got grounded for loosening the screws on a chair of a teacher I really hate. It was funny though, he fell with a loud thud! The whole class started laughing.

Also, under all the 'no smoking' signs around the school, I wrote chicken so it would say 'no smoking chicken'. And for the food drive, I made a pyramid with the cans & used a medicine ball from PE as the bowling ball. That was fun! And lets not forget about the time I filled the soap dispensers with yogurt! Oh, and that oh-so-famous "bathroom stall day."

One day we were at my friends house, and her brother went to the garage to get a screw driver to fix his skateboard. He came in holding a small silver thing.

"Do you guys know what this is?" he asks us.

We shake our heads.

"This is used to unscrew the bolts in the bathroom stalls," he says, amused that his dad had such a device. That gave me a wonderful idea. I asked if I could borrow it for just one day, and he gave it to me right away. He was wondering what I was going to do.

"You'll see," is all I say, grinning.

The following day, I went to the bathroom that is mostly used throughout the day. I unscrewed the bolts on all the stalls, so the slightest touch would cause them to fall! That was my greatest prank ever!

Anyway, now I'm stuck with vampires for the whole summer! I'm only 16, they cant leave me behind for the WHOLE summer!

My sister Adriana comes into my room. "I'm so sorry they're making you stay," she says.

"Me too."

"But there is one positive thing coming out of this," she says.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I ask doubtfully.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't you think the Cullen guys are hot? 'Cause you know what? I do," she says grinning.

I love her, she always finds a way to make me smile. "Yeah I guess you are right. But I don't even talk to them," I say.

I have seen the Cullens about twice in my whole life. The ones that were really friendly were Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Emmett made fun of me for…well, I don't know why, but he did. Rosalie and Jasper were indifferent. At least they don't hate me, unlike Edward. Well, at least I think he hates me. I don't even know why, I did nothing to him! He just kept giving this look of hatred, like he wanted to kill me or something.

I shivered, remembering the stare.

Adriana sighs, interrupting my thoughts. "I'll miss you," she says.

"Me too."

"And stay out of trouble, girl. That's why you got grounded in the first place," she says.

"I'll try."

"No you wont," she says laughing.

"I know," I say smiling.

When she left, I finished packing my things. We were leaving tomorrow early in the morning.

It was a 4 hour drive to the Cullen's house. We do live in Washington, just not in Forks.

I don't know why they didn't just leave me with a relative. Oh that's right, 'cause I'm a trouble maker. They assumed vampires were going to be able to control me better than my own relatives.

We arrived at their house, and they helped me get my things inside. Last night I begged my parents to at least leave me the car, but they refused. Why? Because I was grounded. And they made sure to remind Esme twice before leaving.

We say goodbye…actually I just glared at them while they gave me a hug. Except for my sis. I was going to miss her, she's my best friend. Even though we are like total opposites.

She is more shy and kind, while I'm more of a trouble make, as you know by now. But I'm not all bad. I like to read and I love math! No I'm not a nerd, at least I don't think I am. I consider my self semi-girly. Why? Well, because I love to do my hair and make up, but I hate dresses and skirts and high heels. I can handle dressy clothes though. You mix all that together with a sprinkle of mischievous & you get... ME!

So as soon as my parents left, Alice helped me with my bags. "I am so glad you are here," she says excitedly.

"I cant say the same. But there is one good thing out of all of this, we can go shopping!" I say.

"I know! Wait, aren't you grounded?" she says.

"Yes, but we can sneak out," I whisper.

"Alright," she whispers back smiling.

"Sorry ladies, but there will be no sneaking out. Especially you Lissy. Your mom made it clear that you were grounded," Esme says.

"Sorry mom," Alice says.

I just look at her feeling embarrassed. We pass by the living room, and I see Rosalie there. "Hi Rosalie," I say.

"Hi," she replies with a smile, then goes back to whatever it was she was doing. At least she doesn't hate me, like I said before.

"All the guys went hunting, they wont be back till Wednesday. So you can sleep in Edward's room," Alice says going up stairs with all my things. So today is Sunday, I'll probably have to sleep in the living room after the 3 days pass.

I have only been here once, but I've never been in any of the bedrooms. His room was really nice. And there was a…bed? Why?

"What's with the bed?" I say laughing. Vampires don't even sleep.

"Oh, well a few times that Edwards girlfriend slept over. He wanted to have a bed for her. So-"

"Ok I get it. I'm not sleeping there," I say, shivering. Major gross.

"Why not-" she gasps. "Alessandra! That thing that you think happened, didn't happen. Don't worry," she says.

Well that's embarrassing. "Right. Anyways, what do the rules of my being rounded allow us to do? Anything fun?" I ask Alice.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Esme," she says leaving the room.

I go to the bed and lay down. It was very comfortable! Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. Last night I couldn't sleep, I probably went to sleep like at 2 in the morning. And this morning I woke up at 4. So basically, I had like 3 hours of sleep, if you count the hour I fell asleep in the car on our way here.

Later when I woke up, it was 3 in the afternoon. I felt the presence of someone in the room. I turn on my side, rubbing my eyes. Then I see a figure sitting on the bed next to me. Holy shit! I think sitting straight up on the bed.

"Ah! Alice don't do that!" I say feeling startled and annoyed at the same time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Esme and I made you something to eats" she says happily.

"Oh, thanks" I say. I go to the kitchen to have some of whatever they made. It was really good, for someone who doesn't eat. After I was done I wandered into the living room. I sat on the couch and watched TV. Being grounded sucks. Rose was on the computer, I don't know what she was doing, but yeah.

Alice came downstairs in a flash. "Bella is coming," she says excitedly.

"And we should care because..." Rosalie says turning to Alice.

"Wait, we don't care!" I say.

Rosalie laughs. "I know right."

I don't even know who this Bella chick is!

"You guys are so mean! Lissy, you should meet her, she is a really nice girl" Alice says.

"Girl, as in human? Are you guys gonna eat her? Can I watch?" I say sarcastically.

Alice got mad. Whoops, my bad!

"Yes Alice, can we?" Rose says, smiling.

"Stop it! We are NOT going to eat Bella!" Alice says. She was very angry.

"Bite me," I say sarcastically.

Then there was a knock on the door.


End file.
